Apromise
by Tsukiyomi13
Summary: what happens you make a promise? Naruhina Sasusaku and so on.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and the lights were off the only thing that caught my attention was the burning sensation in my throat. I cautiously got up and stared in the mirror when I saw the reflection I almost screamed my eyes was glowing red instead of the usual white.

I jumped out of my window and landed lightly on the tree branch. My body was moving on its own my eye flickered around as if it was looking for something and all of a sudden my body stopped in midair causing me to fall down but I somehow landed elegantly on the floor. I looked up and realized that Naruto was standing with his backed turned to me, at first he didn't notice me but then he turned around and said "Hinata-chan so nice of you to join me, but first we better find you a victim to help with that burning sensation in your throat" with those words spoke his reached his right hand up and caressed my throat with that I expected me to blush but there was nothing so I spoke up "Naruto-kun why is my throat burning?""Because your craving blood?" as if my throat was agreeing it started burning even more with that I grabbed Naruto and bit him on his neck surprisingly it was sharp enough to puncture his cold skin and began drinking the warm liquid seemed to put out the fire burning within me Naruto then said "Very good Hina you accepted your vampire nature."

The next day I woke up in Naruto apartment in the same clothes I was wearing last night was still on. I closed my eyes and but then felt something press against my body I opened my eyes to find Naruto laying on top of me with blood red eyes He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it he then lowered his head until it was buried in my neck and I gasped as I felt two sharp knives puncture my neck and had a full out spasm then he said "I have made you mine promise you'll love me forever""I promise Naruto-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

"talk"

_'thoughts'_

I woke up and went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. I had the weirdest dream last night that Naruto and I were vampires and we were mates. I had mission today with team Kakashi. I got dress but sadly i didn't feel like wearing what i normally did so i grabbed a light blue hoodie shirt and a dark blue pants .My throat started burning which showed that the dream was real I drank my own blood which was weird but i ignored it and left.

When I arrived Kiba,Shino,Sakura,and Sasuke(A/N: he came back and was forgiven) were there. Kiba came up to me and said"Hey Hinata whats up?""Nothing much Kiba-kun you.""Pretty good" '_she didn't stutter weird.' _"Hey Sakura-chan,Sasuke,Shino-kun" Sakura looked at me and said"Hey Hinata-chan" "hn" was all I got from Sasuke and Shino simply nodded his head. then guessed wh showed up yeah you guessed it Naruto I suddenly felt extremely scared but I didn't show it. Naruto was dressed in an orange hoodie and black pants which made us look somewhat alike.

Kurenai-sensei arrived two minutes after Naruto did so the only person we was waiting on was Kakashi-sensei he always was late so it didn't really shock us. Kakashi finally arrived and we left I was in the back the entire time Saske was in the front of me, Sakura was in front of him,Kiba,shino,Kurenai-sensei,Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was in the back of me and I knew he was looking at me so I stopped and so did he. He was breathing on the back of my neck and then he said"Whats wrong?""Was last night real?""Yes why?""Just asking." I was about to leave but he grabbed my hand and said"you cant tell anybody and Sasuke and Sakura are one to."'ofcourse not Naruto-kun" with that he kissed the back of my neck and left me standing there."


	3. I was born this way

"talk"

'thoughts'

The mission went along perfectly mostly because of Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and I. I was currently in my room trying to figure out when I was turned to a vampire but I couldn't when suddenly my window was open and six red eyes was looking at me my nose told me it was Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura, I used my bangs to cover my eyes from them I wasn't scared I just didn't want to see their eyes. I saw Naruto and Sasuke with red eyes before(A/N:Kyuubi and Sharingan) so it wasn't strange but Sakura the red eyes actually suite her. Sasuke was the first one to talk which shocked me

"Hn, whats up?"

"...Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"when i became a vampire" with that ,I put my hands over my eyes but raised my head up.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto who said"You were born that way but you wasn't awaken until you turned sixteen which was yesterday"

"But how?"

Sasuke talked because Naruto looked at him

"The Hyuuga main branch is made entirely of vampires I don't understand why nobody told you, so are the Uchihas(A/N: they aren't killed in this one.) many people assumed the Hyuugas and the Uchihas were related due to their pale skin and eye doujutsus but we aren't."

'_He's right why didn't anybody tell me'_

After that my mind wonder off until I felt Sakura touch me.

"Hinata-chan are you sure your ok?"

"No not reall-" With that my whole body started hurting and dropped to the floor and started coughing up blood, the whole tensed up do to the fact that I was coughing up blood but they were still concerned

"Hinata-chan whats wrong?" and then blackness


	4. Mymistake

"Talk"

'_thoughts'_

"**Demonic Voice"**

I woke up in the hospital having no record what happened last night but awoke to see Neji, Sasuke,Sakura,and Naruto standing up staring at me then that irratating burn came back which means I was thirsty but i just placed both hands on my throat.

"Hinata-sama are you okay?" the burning didn't stop actually it got even worse so I let out a extremely high-pitched scream which seemed to have hurt everyone ears since they covered it.

'_I guess Hinata-sama awakened her true form ,I better alert Hiashi-sama' _with that Neji got up left when he left Naruto spoke up

"What the hell happened Hinata you scared the shit out of us?"

"I have no frickin idea." I layed down and stared at the ceiling then Neji came back and those three left I stared at Neji for three seconds before the burning returned I felt the veins of my byakugan come out even though I wasn't using it and my fangs grew twice their normal length.

**"Neji-nii-san"**

"Y-yes Hinata-sama"

**"Come here please" ** but beforehe came I pounced him and drank most of his blood and left him unconscious on the floor and i left the hospital through the window the door opened and came in Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke.

**My P.O.V.**

"She must of attacked him,"Naruto said

"Hope shes okay"Sakura said

"Hn"Sasuke

"why would she attack Neji unconscious on the floor(Naruto)"Sakura bent down and started healing Neji and placed him on the walke over to the window and stared outside '_Hinata must have left through the window wonder where she went' _He then hopped out the window with Naruto and Sakura following him.

"If I'm right Hinata would probably go somewhere where she could go figure out what went wrong"Sasuke said while looking at Naruto

"Probably but I bet shes unstable though, she nearly drained Neji and the Hinata we knew would rather starve to death so something is definetely wrong"

"Hn,True considering the fact we were childhood friends Hinata is definetely going through something"(A/n: Sasuke and Hinata are childhood friend in this)Naruto and Sakura nodded there head and they went to search for Hinata

**Hinata P.O.V**

I sat by the lake just staring at my reflection, I had Red eyes with black veins around them and my fangs were longer than Kiba canines. I realized what I had done to Neji and was cryind utnil I picked up three familiar scents the veins around my eyes retreated and I stood up and turned around to see Sasuke,Naruto,and Sakura staring at me with concern.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?"Naruto said

"...No,not really Naruto-kun" I said while crying and smiling at the exact same time. They stood their staring at me which made me cry even more and drop to my knees, my thirst receeded along with the other vampire characteristics.

"...I didn't mean to, I didn't even want to but I couldn't stop please forgive me please" I said while crying when I felt Sakura touch my shoulder and said

"Hinata we all went through that when when we were first awaken its not your fault."

"but Sakura I doubt you tried to kill someone important to you." Sasuke then said

"I did remeber when I attacked Itachi"

"Yes who could forget,Sasuke"Hinata said while laughing

"it wasn't that funny come on" trying to contain his Laughter

"woundn't you laugh if you saw a four year old biting someone nose"with that Sasuke,Sakura,And Naruto joined Hinata in pitched up when he heard something

"Whats that?" then someone in a black cloak came from the bushes and pointed his fingers at us


End file.
